<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing- dreamnotfound by nourlfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929098">Stargazing- dreamnotfound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourlfound/pseuds/nourlfound'>nourlfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a The Neighbourhood Song, Begging, Blushing, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Butterflies, Choking, Crushes, DNF, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Facials, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Internal Conflict, Lemon, Lots of stars, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Songfic, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), degrading, dream enjoys watching george get flustered, dreamnotfound, intense staring, kissing the homies goodnight, put more work into this than any of my school work, skeppy baked these muffins, slowburn, stargazing by the neighbourhood, they are falling in love your honour, they are sleepy your honour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourlfound/pseuds/nourlfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a relatively slowburn DNF fic, based on Stargazing by The neighbourhood WILL INCLUDE A SMUT CHAPTER!! this is my first time writing but i’m proud of it :3<br/>SMUT CHAPTER HAS FINALLY BEEN POSTED! (chapter 7)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flushed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope u guys enjoy this fic &gt;_&lt; I love this song so it only felt right to write something related to it hehehe :) kudos is much appreciated &lt;3<br/>I love you all, and ENJOY!!!<br/>(i’ll update chapters every other day or so, depending on how long they are)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>stargazing chapter one</p>
<p><em><strong> “take it from the top,</strong></em> <strong>if I start I just can’t stop” </strong></p>
<p>dream smiled into the stark lighting of his monitor, familiar green and blue shades that paint his darkened room with colour, as he taps his fingers on his keyboard, navigating circles around his best friend’s character on his screen.</p>
<p>“Georgeeee” he said slowly, “I know you love me George, come on tell me how much you love me” a giggle forming in the back of his throat as he watches the brown haired man shift around and roll his eyes at his stream.</p>
<p>“Oh my god Dream” the brunette says with a frustrated sigh, “i’m not saying it”</p>
<p>“Fine George have it your way, you know i’ll find a way to make you say it later though” Dream snickers. He loved this.</p>
<p>“WHAT? Whaddyoumean?” he heard George stumble over his words, a pink blush forming over his pale cheeks, bridging over his nose and dancing over the crinkles by his eyes that he got when he grinned. Dream gazed over the picture of George’s embarrassed face, and wanted to push more. It was addictive.</p>
<p>“You know what I mean George, you won’t be able to stop telling me that you love me” Dream felt a buzz in his chest, excitement to see how the other boy would respond, George never fails to get flustered at Dreams remarks, and Dream found it intoxicating.</p>
<p>“Ugh whatever Dream” George attempted to play it off, but Dream saw the fire beneath those cheeks grow and flicker. He had known George for so long that he could notice these things better than the viewers could. Which is why when he started to flirt with him, he found it very difficult to stop. However his pleasure was soon brought to an end when George announced that his stream was over, and just like that, after reading a few last minute donations, and waving goodbye to the viewers, the stream shut off, and George’s face disappeared from Dream’s screen.</p>
<p>They continued to talk after the stream ended, but Dream’s flirtatious tone had died down, since he couldn’t see the effects of it, unfortunately. Dream could hear George was tired, but George didn’t leave the call, bringing up random topic after random topic, seemingly trying to keep the conversation going for as long as possible, but of course, Dream had no reason to dislike this, so played along. He enjoyed this time. As much as he enjoyed seeing George flustered on stream, he equally valued the effortless conversation he could have with his friend, not worried about keeping the viewers entertained, just simple and amusing chats with his best friend. George moved the conversation onto what he called a more “interesting” topic, revealing embarrassing crushes and bad dating stories. Dream’s stomach ached with laughter as he heard George explain the various creepy and funny experiences he’d had with old flings, until George had no more stories to tell and instead asked him,</p>
<p>“What about you, you interested in anyone right now?”</p>
<p>Dream’s stomach knotted and he stared at his monitor and george’s name blinking back at him on Discord. He was unsure why, why does this question feel so difficult to answer? He thought to himself, fiddling with his headphones. Why did he feel so nervous? these thoughts left a large silence between george’s question and dream’s answer. “Dream?” George interrupted, “Hellooooo I asked you a question”</p>
<p>Dream quickly snapped out of his thoughts, “Uh no I guess, not really tied to anyone at the moment” Why did he feel like he was lying?</p>
<p>“I see, Is that why you keep flirting with me so much?”</p>
<p>Dream’s eyes opened wide.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You keep flirting with me Dream, why?”</p>
<p>“Uh, I dunno, it’s funny I guess” Dream lied,</p>
<p>“Oh, funny... I see” George muttered sarcastically</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong> “All the patience that I’ve got,</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> It’s not enough to save me” </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“You never did say it though” Dream felt his smile growing on his face again, he brought his hand to his own cheeks- Shit. Now I’m blushing, he thought, that isn’t supposed to happen.</p>
<p>“What didn’t I say Dream” George’s voice was low, a different low to tiredness, it was almost, flirtatious. Fuck, Dream thought, he never usually flirts back, and why is it making me feel like this? Dream was stubborn enough to not back down, so he continued, the fire burning brighter in his cheeks, and making it’s way out of his mouth into his mic,</p>
<p>“You never told me that you loved me” the fire burned through the cables into the call, and finally burning through into George’s ears, turning George’s own cheeks pink and hot.</p>
<p>“You haven’t found a way to make me say it yet, so I win” George teased</p>
<p>“Oh haven’t I?” Dream opened a window in his browser, one that he has had ready for a long time but never found the right time to finally go through with it. Today was the day. He couldn’t wait anymore.</p>
<p>“No, you haven’t” Dream ignored george’s words as he clicked the buttons on his screen, watching everything happen the way it should, and took out his phone to take a picture of the monitor, smiling as he reviewed the image, apprehensive to how George would react.</p>
<p>“What did you just take a picture of?”George asked, clearly very confused.</p>
<p>“I’m making you say that you love me George” Dream looked at the image again, and hit send. He watched the line at the top of the messages app slowly reach from one end of the phone to the other, the picture had sent. George grunted and Dream could hear the older boy reach for the phone at the end of his desk, butterflies brewing in his stomach, dream pushed them down to prevent them from fluttering out of his mouth and ruining the surprise. Silence filled the call.</p>
<p>“D-Dream”</p>
<p>“Yes george?” Dream’s ears pricked up, expecting the words “I love you” to finally spill from the Brunettes mouth.</p>
<p>“Plane tickets? Dream!” Dream was only slightly disappointed that he didn’t get the words he wanted, as he could hear the elation in the voice at the other end of the call.</p>
<p>“Yes george I want you to come and see me, in real life, In florida”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you right now!” George leaped out of his chair and slammed his hand on the desk, causing dream to let out a wheeze, hearing how eager the other boy was to come and see him was enough to sprawl a broad smile across the blonde’s face.</p>
<p>“Next Sunday? Dream the flight gets into Florida at 3am”</p>
<p>“I know George, I didn’t want you to have to get up too early. See how caring I am george?” dream laughed at himself, he secretly loved late night drives, so it was really a win win situation.</p>
<p>“George?”</p>
<p>“Yes Dream?” smile audibly present in George’s voice.</p>
<p>“Will you tell me that you love me now?” The call was silent for a few seconds, until the brunette finally spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When Stars Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream drives to the airport and makes a few wishes (george comes in next chapter okay bare with me)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">(Time skip- Saturday evening, 6 hours before George lands in Florida)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">“It’s a race against the clock, </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <span class="s3"><em><strong>but we don’t wanna watch</strong></em>” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">9pm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream lay in his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling infront of him, he had planned to at least get a few hours of sleep before he had to leave to drive to the airport to pick up George. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George. Dream thought. He had previously tried to ignore his feelings that he had for his friend, but George being here, in the flesh? Dream knew it would be virtually impossible to hold back from spilling over, confessing everything, holding george in his arms as he told him every little feeling that he had had for him over the past year.Dream panicked slightly, the nauseous feeling in his stomach hadn’t left him alone for the last few days, as he anticipated how he would be around his friend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It could ruin everything. Dream thought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He could lose his best friend. He could learn to deal with his feelings, if he indirectly knew that they weren’t mutual, he could learn to accept that George didn’t like him back, and he could fight off jealousy if George was to get a girlfriend, or go on dates, if he brought girls home, Dream could simply learn to ignore it. But losing his best friend, Losing his friendship would break him. Sure he had Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, but losing the friendship he had with George, it would feel like all the stars fell from the sky at once. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He shivered in his sheets as he tried to get the thoughts out of his head, and focus on more positive ones. If he could just keep his feelings to himself, to preserve the friendship that he longed to keep forever, everything would be okay. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As long as his feelings went unnoticed, he could find other ways to satisfy his longing for his friend. Dream was no stranger to creating various scenarios in his head involving the boy, secret dreams he would have during sleep, feeling the warmth of george’s hand in his, george’s body pressed tightly into dream’s own as they slept in their shared bed. These were private visions that dream kept locked in his mind and accessed when he was alone, and he knew he needed to keep it that way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong><span class="s3">“Keep running till we’re lost, </span>got me thinking”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream let himself fall back and drift into his feelings, sinking deeply into his mattress. Safe. He thought, I’m safe to think like this now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He pictured george curled up next to him on his bed, the buzz of some dumb video playing on his TV, blurry visions of reality that he saw in his minds eye. He imagined sinking his fingers down into george’s hair, soft touches as he watched the boy drift to sleep. Dream felt his heart throb at the image. He thought about pressing a kiss into george’s pale forehead, feeling pure affection run through his body, the feeling of soft cotton and warm water, like sunlight breaking through clouds in bright rays, a kind of warmth he only felt when thinking about George. He stared into george’s eyes, absorbing their stories and identifying each shade of brown around his dilated pupils, he imagined each shade getting darker, suddenly filling with a wishful desire, the type that made dream insatiable and hungry. His thoughts running away with him he couldn’t stop himself from imagining the boys pink lips that matched his flushed face, whispering to dream, pleading, needing, begging for him, only for dream to meet them with his own, filling both the boys with semi-satisfaction, but not cooling the fiery atmosphere that surrounded them. Hands, necks, wrists, teeth, tounges, thighs, Dream couldn’t stop himself. His head was full of it. Full of desire and intimacy, tenderness and respect. His head was full of George. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">1 AM </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream’s earlier idea of getting some sleep was defeated by his own overly active imagination. He got out of bed, grabbed his keys and his phone, seeing the many excited texts from his friend piled up on his screen, he chuckled to himself, opening the messages app and reading through them all. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The airport is so empty, it’s weird </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">I bought you a gift dreamie :p </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Okay you obviously hate me so i might</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">as well get on a plane to france instead, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">it will take me less time </span>
  <span class="s4">🤷🏻♂️</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“pfft” dream scoffed quietly “as if” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When I arrive you and me are going to</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">have a chat about replying to your </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">friends. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Just threw your gift in the bin. Hope</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">you’re happy </span>
  <span class="s4">😡</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream laughed at the way he could hear his friend’s British accent through the screen. He tapped out a reply quickly, </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">   Dream:</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Aw no... you know that you are the only </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">gift I need george </span>
  <span class="s4">❤️</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sorry for not replying, sue me for </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">getting some sleep. Unless you</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">want me to be so tired that we crash </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">the car on the way back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream lied through the phone, what he was doing was better than sleep anyway. He’s driven way further on way less hours of sleep before, so they should be fine. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He watched the messages send, and walked quickly over to the door, tying each shoelace and stepping outside. Sitting down in the drivers seat he made sure he had everything and connected his phone to the speakers, opening spotify and pressing onto one of his private playlists. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He smirked when his favourite song came on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s5">Stargazing- The Neighbourhood</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He had never really payed attention to the lyrics before now, but each thought of george mixed with the he lyrics perfectly. He gritted his teeth, reminding himself that soon enough he would have to put a stop the these thoughts, but he gave in, nothing wrong with a little more wishful thinking, right? </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">“Pull it out of park put it in drive,</span>
      <span class="s3">I can feel your heart beating with </span>
      <span class="s3">mine”</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream navigated the roads he knew well, heartbeat ringing in his ears with every silence between tracks that played on his stereo. He swore that it was beating double time, possibly an effect of the sleep deprivation, but as he was pretty used to getting very little sleep he concluded that it was what he feared. Nerves. It was normal to feel nervous though. This was the first time that his best friend was seeing him in real life. George had seen dream’s face before, after practically begging him after a stream, but george was annoyingly good at hiding how he felt. In real life though it may be easier for dream to detect how the older felt about him. Exciting, he thought. Dream checked the time, he was definitely going to be early, but he could sit in the food court and possibly eat something, if the butterflies would calm down and he would stop feeling so nauseous. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3"> “Underneath the stars looking for a </span>
      <span class="s3">sign, </span>
      <span class="s3">Glowing in the dark till the sun shines” </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As he pulled into the airport parking lot and stepped out of his car, he noticed how clear the sky was. thousands of bright yellow stars shimmered in the black ocean above him. Dream stood there for a moment, back pressed against the cold metal of his car door, watching each glowing star, imagining that he could reach up and bring each one down to inspect it carefully, and felt the butterflies in his stomach close their wings and rest, patiently, ceasing each nauseating movement to sit and watch the stars with him. Dream continues to stare and remembers what he was taught in middle school about what happens when two stars collide. He knew that it was a very rare occurrence, but when it happened, the two once separate stars together create a brighter, bigger star, burning hundreds of thousands of miles away, too far away to touch, but close enough to see the beauty of it. He could only imagine that it was the same with souls, how two people that fit so perfectly together (a rare occurrence) can join, to complete each other, and burn brighter than any singular star could ever wish to burn. He didn’t need to put names or faces to this scenario that he imagined, the wrenching feeling in his heart when he imagined it spoke for itself. Out of the corner of his eye, Dream noticed some movement in theblack blanket above him. Shooting stars reminded him of being a kid, campfire nights with his friends and the innocent excitement he felt as he wished upon the galactic phenomenon. He shut his eyes tight, just like he did all those years ago, and wished. He wished for peace and stillness during the shitstorm that would be trying to hold back his feelings. He wished to put his friend at ease and not put any sort of pressure on him so that his friendship would be left untainted and just as it was before. He wished for strength, the type of emotional strength that never leaves you, and maybe just slightly, secretly, he wished that George might like him back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Intoxication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream Finally meets George in the airport. Just bros being bros</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3"><strong>“Made it pretty far on the first try, might have set the bar a little too high”</strong> </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dream wandered into the doors of the airport baggage claim, looking up to the large screens and scanning through thedestinations to find out where he should meet George. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">0300London Gatwick </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Area 5 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He took bottom lip into his teeth, twisting one hand into the other in his hoodie pocket as he walked over to the luggage belt marked by a large blue sign. Feeling nerves creeping up again, he sat himself on a cold metal bench just opposite a large digital clock that read <strong>02:47</strong>. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">13 minutes. It was too long but also way too short. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How long did I stand looking up at the sky like a dumbass?” Dream thought. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He took out his phone, tapping out a text to George that he wouldn’t get until he landed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m here, I had the opportunity </span>
  <span class="s2">to run   </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">     my car off the road to avoid seeing </span>
</p><p class="p2">     you, but for some reason i didn’t take </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">     it :( </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He laughed under his breath at his own joke, but stopped when he felt a buzz in his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ugh I wish you did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s here already? Early? </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dream’s stomach flipped. He wished he knew how the other boy felt. Was his stomach in knots too? or was he completely fine? </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">God I hope i’m not the only nervous one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dream rubbed his hands up and down his jeans, attempting to dry them. Sweaty hands. George does not want sweaty hands touching his back when we hug. Dream put the image into his head, George’s face scrunching into a look of disgust as he felt two gross, damp hands grope his back. Dream’s face scrunched in unison. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stop overthinking. Dream thought, It will be okay. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">“Started with a spark now we’re on fire, </span>
      <span class="s4">Started with a spark...” </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dream watched as people started coming into the room from one of the doors, families dressed in Mickey mouse ears and various Disney merchandise, being in Florida in summer meant that he wasn’t a stranger to this at all. Bags started spilling out onto the belt and dream focused his stare onto every bag that came out, finding it much less nerve racking than looking at the people coming through the door. He couldn’t breathe. God this was embarrassing. Come on Clay. Calm down. It’s not that big of a deal. Dream encouraged himself in his head to look back up at the door, looking for the short brunette man that he knew well. His vision was blurred and he chewed on his lip harder than before, trying his best to focus and stay calm. Many more people came through, but still no George. Was it the right flight? It had to be. It was Gatwick that George flew from, he was sure of it. Panicking he opened his phone and looked for the picture that he sent George a week or so ago of the plane tickets. Hands shaking, he couldn’t read it properly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Dream?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His eyes shot up from his phone, finding it difficult to fully take in what they saw. Finally, Dream’s emotions hit him all at once like the chorus of a song. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">“Ooh baby, you take me on a ride” </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He sat there, phone in his hand, staring blankly without a word in his mouth or a thought in his head for a while. There he was. George was staring back at him, but his eyes moved and darted around Dream’s face, mouth slightly open, as if he was about to say something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are we gonna hug or do you want to shake my hand instead” George teased, snapping Dream out of his trance and making him jump up and wrap his arms around his friend desperately. George was startled and had no choice but to hug back, head barely reaching Dream’s shoulder, arms reaching comfortably around Dream’s waist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ow Dream, you’re kind of hurting me” George laughed out, Dream not realising just how tightly he was holding on to George, still silenced by shock. He let go slightly, not wanting to break off from the brunette just yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh i’m sorry, it’s so great to see you!” Dream spoke into the top of george’s head. It was like being on 100 rollercoasters at once. Pure ecstasy that Dream felt when he heard George laughing into his chest, at this point, both the boys were laughing constantly, both boys giggling in pure happiness that drugged them and made them feel lightheaded. Completely under the influence of each other. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They finally let go, Dream’s hands lingering on george’s shoulders, they stayed there for a while, staring into each others red faces, a strange atmosphere filling the air, an uneasy feeling hit Dream in the gut, he felt like something else needed to happen, that the hug wasn’t enough, something in the older boys face told dream that he needed more. He discarded these thoughts and decided to speak in place of what he really wanted to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re here!” Dream shook George violently by his shoulders </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I am here Dream” George shakily said with a broad smile, still being shaken by Dream, causing him to wheeze. He stopped shaking George when he heard his Internet persona name fall out of george’s mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Call me Clay whilst your here” Dream pleaded “It feels weird when people don’t use my real name in real life” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay. Clay. Got it” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dream felt a familiar wrenching feeling when George said his name. It felt more real. Finally dropping his hands to his side, he beckoned George over to the exit, </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shall we proceed?” he said with a laugh, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, Take me home Dre- sorry, Clay” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The two boys made their way out of the building, George explaining how his flight was, explaining about who he was sat with, the food, the airport, anything that came into his mind he spoke about, excitement lingering in his voice. He was like a child, Dream thought. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The woman sat next to me was like 90 or something, which is why it took so long for me to get out of the plane after I landed” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh that’s why, yeah I was kind of panicking” Dream said “I was checking my phone to see if I was sat in the right place when you came and scared the shit out of me” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">George laughed “I’m sorry okay, I thought you had just forgotten that my plane got in and were just scrolling through twitter or something”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dream wished that was the case. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Plus I already had my bags and I recognised you straight away because you are the only person in this whole state that actually wears your merch so...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey!” Dream protested “I bet there’s at least one other person in this airport right now wearing something of mine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Clay you realise that just because people are smiling it doesn’t mean that they are representing your brand right?” Both boys burst into laughter and continues walking into the parking lot </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was perfect. The boys bounced off each other just like they did online, for a moment, Dream forgot about any nerves that he previously had, and enjoyed the banter that he shared with his best friend. Dream had an idea and stopped suddenly next to a bright green van that he had noticed on his way in. George continued walking but stopped when he realised dream was no longer beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why’d you stop?” George asked </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“This is my car. Get in” Dream said </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No it’s not” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It is!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">George looked dream up and down with a look of dismay. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What your gonna tell me that you hate my car? Wow George that’s low.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">George laughed “No I just- I wasn’t expecting it” defending himself slightly until dream burst into laughter yet again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m kidding George oh my god. You believed me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well it is green” George declared “and... big” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Green and big. So that’s what you think of me George” Dream started walking again, in the direction of his actual car. George didn’t reply, unfortunately. Finally they arrived at the car and got in. George sat down in the passenger seat and got comfortable </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s weird here, it’s all back to front” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You mean it’s normal, and you’re weird” Dream poked at George and shut the car door as George rolled his eyes, Dream plugging in his phone once again, and pressing play on the same playlist he listened to on the way there, his favourite song playing once again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ooh I love this song” George exclaimed, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You know it?” Dream was slightly impressed </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, I love it” “I know all the words and everything” George slurred. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wow, i’ll leave it on then.” Dream started the car, reversing out of the parking space and driving onto the road. He listened to George hum quietly to the music, and joined in himself. After about 15 minutes, the humming stopped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“George?” No answer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dream took his eyes off the road for a second, to look over to the passenger seat. George’s eyes were shut tight, hands pressed together under one side of his head. He was asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s4">“Gonna drive me crazy” </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Such an idiot” dream said to himself as he rolled his eyes back onto the road and felt tinged with jealousy, Dream was tired, and all he could do was watch his friend have a peaceful nap as he drove them both home. Every now and then, he glanced at George, admiring his posture against the window of the car, eyebrows sown together over peaceful eyes and pouted lips. George was beautiful. He knew that already of course, but in the flesh, where he could just reach out and touch him, it was a different kind of stunning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ugh. <em>Shit.</em> This would be hard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shocked Asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pure domestic bliss, or so dream thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Time skip- A week from george arriving. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">“ooh baby I feel like we made it pretty far”</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream walked into his kitchen, following the warm, homey smell of toasted bread. It was about midday, he had woken up about an hour ago but spent that time in his bed like he did every morning, claiming to be wasting time on his phone or thinking of video ideas, but really he would lay there collecting up each one of his dreams from the night and shutting them away like he promised himself he would. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So is this breakfast or lunch” Dream remarked. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Brunch” George replied with a smile as he turned his brown eyes away from the pot he was stirring to look at the figure stood in the door wearing grey sweatpants and a loose fitting white shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I still can’t believe you managed to find baked beans over here, literally <em>no one</em> eats them” Dream chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I eat them. They must know that, and they stocked them especially. Just for me” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hmm how nice of them” Dream walked over to peer into the pot and grimaced slightly “I’ll never understand beans on toast” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll make you eat some. Then you will understand” George gathered some beans into the fork he was using to stir and waved them in front of Dream’s face “Open up clay!” “Here comes the airplane!” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream shook his head and took george’s hand in his own, pushing it back into the pot and opening his arms to pull George in for a hug. They had hugged every morning and evening since George arrived, it was routine now. He enclosed George entirely, arms closing in around his waist, warmth from the other boy filling his body and the love that dream’s heart felt, and his brain failed to fight off, crept into his eyes and mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good morning Georgie” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good afternoon clay-ie” Dream laughed at George’s failed attempt at a nickname and hugged George tighter, picking him up slightly and spinning him around so that he was now stood in front of the pot, which he picked up and ran over to the trash, teasingly mimicking scraping them out, making vomit sounds as he did so. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“HEY that’s my brunch” George protested with a laugh, grabbing them out of Dream’s hands and placing them back on the stove. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They sat at the table and George’s empty plate sat on the table before him. He leant back, clutching his stomach. “You not eating anything?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Nah i’m-“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hold that thought-“ George said, raising his hand and letting out a large and rather impressive burp. “Carry on” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re so disgusting George” Dream spluttered and wheezed, “I’m not hungry is what I was trying to say before i was quite literally rudely interrupted” He hadn’t had an appetite for a while, he knew why of course. Differentiating between word vomit and real vomit was difficult when dream felt unsettlingly <em>love sick</em> over George. He ate of course, when he and George ordered pizza on his second night here, and when he cooked them both his “speciality” pasta on his third night, and when they bought alphabet spaghetti as a joke, and George wrote “I hate Dream” on Dream’s plate, He ate all those things with a side course of words and feelings, which began to make him feel slightly more comfortable around George with each mouthful. He was learning, but every now and then he was attacked off guard by his old imaginary scenarios slowly coming true. They had reached pure domestic bliss, or at least that’s what Dream thought it was, becoming closer than ever, non stop happiness, which was accompanied by the slight ache of compressed feelings and unsaid words. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Over the past few days he’d had to endure the sight of George lying on his couch, innocent eyes captured by the movie they were watching. He’d had to watch George laugh harder than he’d ever laughed before, eyes lighting up and his head burying into Dream’s chest as he folded over in hilarious ecstasy. He’d had to keep himself from going absolutely crazy when he watched George walking out of his bathroom after a shower, a part of George he hadn’t seen before, but couldn’t stop wanting to see again, towel draped across his small waist, slightly toned and pale and soft and so damn <em>kissable</em>... dream drifted away in his thoughts, each previously imaginary scene turned into memories as the days passed by, filling his head with a bittersweet longing for his friend.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What do you want to do today?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream snapped out of his head quickly and made eye contact with the brunette, becoming his usual self again. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mmm I was thinking the mall. Or we could just stay home and have sex all day it’s up to you” A devilish grin creeped onto Dream’s face, if he thought flirting with George was good over a call, real life was even better. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay definitely not the last one” Dream sighed loudly at that, exaggerating the tiny bit of actual disappointment that he had at george’s disapproval. “I would like to stay home though, it looks kinda rainy” George peered over Dream out of the window behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay sounds good. Movie?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. I wanna choose though” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream watched George leap from his seat and jump onto the couch, grabbing the remote, and switching on Netflix. Dream followed, but stopped as he had an idea. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll be back, don’t choose anything boring” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He made his way back into his room, opening his closet and grabbing a grey blanket and some pillows off of his bed, along with a packet of chips. He went back into the lounge, throwing the items one by one at George, laughing as the chips hit him on the head, making him hold his head in his hands and whine like a baby. Dream chuckled and walked back over to the kitchen, grabbing two cans of diet coke out of the fridge. He walked back over to George, who was still milking the injury as much as possible. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Aw George you little baby. Here” Dream felt a shock of confidence run through his body as he reached over to george’s head, grabbing it in both hands and planting a small kiss on the top of his head. “There, all better” George shot a confused look at Dream which made Dream crack up yet again. Jeez has he ever stopped laughing like an idiot since George arrived? He grabbed the blanked and pillows, placing one under his own head first, “Lift your head up” Dream half whispered, enjoying the weirdly tender feeling of this moment. George complied, and he placed the other pillow comfortably under George’s freshly kissed head. Dream felt a tugging in his stomach when George immediately did what he was told, imagination almost taking Dream’s mind for another spin as he thought about other ways George could submit to him. <em>Not now</em>. Dream thought, and he grabbed the blanket as a slight distraction. Waving it in the air, he realised that it wasn’t particularly big, so they would have to be close to fit them both under it, Dream couldn’t decide if this was a subconscious or a conscious decision that he made, but was secretly pleased with the outcome anyway. He shuffles slightly closer to George, arms barely touching as electricity ran through the small gap between them, begging to be closed. He placed the blanket on both of them and found a comfortable position. George had the best spot on the couch, right in the corner, where he rested his head on the arm of the couch and had his legs curled up just beside dream, Dream however sat awkwardly upright, knowing that if he gave in to the obvious opportunity of curling up next to George, he would have no control over what his arms, hands and other parts of his body would do. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The movie was about a quarter of the way through, and dream reached over to grap the chips next to George’s head, his body’s moving slightly into that position that he longed to be in. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“This movie kinda sucks George” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know, I zoned out a while ago” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream wondered what he was thinking about, could George be having the same wishful thoughts as he had? Maybe George wanted to be held, to be closer to him. There was no way of knowing unless dream made a move. This wasn’t enough to break their friendship, George could move away if he was uncomfortable, and didn’t necessarily reveal any feelings that Dream wanted to keep hidden, with this in mind, his confidence pushed away any bit of doubt in his mind, and he asked the question. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Do you mind if I move a bit? i’m kinda uncomfortable” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sure, you don’t have to ask me” Dream thought that George obviously didn’t know what he meant by this, but knew he would quickly realise when the burning heat of dream’s lower body and chest met his back, a nose pushing into his hair, and the blanket moving to tuck around both their figures, that seemed to melt into one. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Is this okay? there isn’t really much room under the blanket” Dream hoped and prayed that George would be okay. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah” welcoming relief ran over dream’s entire body. “It’s nice” He heard George mutter under his breath, Dream noticed that George’s body had frozen up. Nerves? </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, You don’t mind if I do this then” Dream wanted to push further, seeing how far he could manage to go without losing control. He brought his arms around to clasp George’s chest, bringing him closer, watching george’s face express a slight smile below him, validating Dream’s advances and making him feel safe and a tiny bit proud. He propped his head on a pillow, nose pressed into george’s hair, with lips and breath ghosting the back of george’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s more than okay with me” Dream’s heart stopped when he processed george’s words and his affectionate tone of voice. He worked to soften his body more, his nerves finally dying after George expressed his contentment with the situation. Dream teased George by blowing on his neck, watching as George shivered and laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey! that’s cold” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay well, this might be warmer” Dream confidently pecked the back of george’s neck, eliciting a small gasp from George, as he watched the familiar pink dust situate itself between George’s freckles. George didn’t express any annoyance at this, which made dream’s heart race, he thought of doing it again, right on top of george’s flushed cheeks and nose. He wanted to kiss him all over. <em>No</em>. He had indulged enough in this already. He settled his face back down into george’s hair with a small chuckle in the back of his throat, and watched the remainder of the movie through the small gaps in george’s hair, taking quick peeks now and again at george’s complacent expression. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It had been around 30 minutes, and the credits were rolling. They hadn’t moved from their cuddly position, and the heat between them encased them in a loving embrace. Dream peered over at George, who had his eyes shut and mouth slightly open, breathing sweet, sleepy breaths into the room. He’d fallen asleep yet again. It was insanely cute to Dream, how George had fallen into sweet slumber in Dream’s arms. I must be imagining things. Dream thought. He shrugged his shoulders and buried his head into george’s neck, closing his eyes and breathing in the sweet scent of vanilla and honey. The scent of George. His George. Dream felt himself drifting off. Until he heard a sound escape george’s pursed lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Clay” Dream snapped his eyes open, body turning into hard stone. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Me too” George mumbled and giggled slightly in his silky, sleep riddled voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream knew that George talked in his sleep, constantly teasing him about it when the boys were thousands of miles away from each other, but when Dream was impossibly close to George, the sleepy mumbles ignited something in Dream, curiosity overtaking him, wishing that he could crawl into george’s brain, into his dream to understand what made him say his name like that. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t... to hide” Dream had to strain his ears to make sense of what George was saying. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Tell me”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>George</em>” dream whispered into George’s neck, pleading in a futile way as if he was present in the moment that George was socaught up in. He wanted to know so badly what George was trying to make Dream tell him in his cloudy hallucination. He missed George. Somehow he missed the body that he had held in his arms, he felt left out and jealous of this imaginary Dream, he wanted to switch places so badly. Dream pursed his lips against george’s exposed skin, stealing a thousand kisses before George became conscious. He felt like he could cry, the lines were so blurred between visions and reality, the feelings that he locked away and the feelings that he could let out. He didn’t know which were which. If this was what Dream hoped it was, he could let it all out, take all that weight off of his shoulders and show George how he really felt. He wanted that so bad. He wanted George. He wanted him to be his. To belong to him and no one else. He wanted to be George’s. To show him just how dedicated he could be. He would do anything. He felt his mind shutting down, overwhelmed by burning orange emotion. He fell asleep. Lips still pressed against george’s cotton skin. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH MY GOD DO YOU REALISE HOW HARD IT IS TO TALK ABOUT DREAMS WHEN ONE OF THE MAIN CHARECTERS NAME IS DREAM OMG</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Intertwined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ITS GETTING A TINY BIT SPICYYYYY<br/>Dream needs to get a hold of himself seriously dude calm down &gt;_&lt;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s2">“Now we’re stargazing” </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Dream awoke, his heart dropped as he felt the empty space in his arms, disappointment pulled his mouth into a frown as he sat up, stretching with a long and satisfying yawn. He peered out of the window behind him, it was dark. How long did we sleep for? He thought, as he got up and made his way over to the kitchen where George stood, looking up from his phone when he noticed the other man’s presence. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh hey, sleep well?” George playfully stated. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dream nodded, remembering what he had heard before he had nodded off. “You?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Best sleep ever</em>” George grinned, stretching his arms up. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I bet it was. Dream thought, chuckling slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m gonna order some food, what do you want” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dream shuffled over next to George, scrolling on george’s phone, settling on a burger and fries. The anxious and unappetising feeling had disappeared after hearing what seemed to be a small indication of possibly reciprocated feelings. All that was left between them was the courage to admit. Of course nothing was solid, George could’ve been dreaming about anything, it was way too soon to make a move. He needed solid proof. He moved away from George, filling a glass up with water and taking a sip. “You were talking in your sleep” He decided to push george’s buttons a bit, just to see what happened. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I-I was?” Dream noticed how George immediately became flustered, standing up straighter and shifting in place. He made a mental note of this. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yup.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What did I say” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He couldn’t tell George what he actually heard, he didn’t want to make him feel too embarrassed, and also he didn’t want his ideals to be crushed if George told him that the dream was more platonic than Dream hoped it was, so he joked around instead. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Something about giving me $1,000”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">George laughed, “As if.” “I don’t think i’ve ever dreamt about that. Sounds more like a nightmare” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh really, what did you dream about then” Dream became cocky like always. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not telling.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Coward.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">George rolled is eyes, a noticeable fire burning in his cheeks like usual. A victory for Dream. He walked past Dream, their arms brushing against each other, electricity filling the air between them yet again for just a millisecond, but lingering on Dream’s skin for much longer. He walked over to the window, hands pulling away the curtains. Dream admired his figure, wanting to move behind him and snake his hands around him, taking him in again like he did before. He batted these thoughts away and followed George, standing next to him, ignoring the shadowed space he wished to be in. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The sky is so much prettier here. There’s like twice as many stars” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dream thought back to the night he picked George up from the airport, how he stared up at the sky, making a thousand wishes. Wishes that he held onto, reciting them into the sky each and every night. How he thought about stars and souls colliding, burning bright as one, and how each day his and George’s stars grew closer. He felt a soft weight on his shoulder, different to the figurative weight he already held, George had leant his head down, almost affectionately, onto dream’s strong shoulder. He chuckled softly. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Comfy?” George said nothing and dream lifted his arm around George’s shoulder and felt his heart beating out of his chest. Comfortable silence filled the room, disturbed only by the sound of calm breath. This was what heaven felt like. Dream could’ve died right there and he would be happy. Well, he thought, if it was something more he would be even happier. For now though, this was enough. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A sharp knock at the door broke the moment, George leaped excitedly towards the front door, and opened it, bringing back two paper bags that smelt delicious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We can eat outside if you want” Dream suggested, “Admire the sky a little more?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">George nodded excitedly, following Dream to the outside patio. It was humid when they walked out, the best kind of night. “Sorry we will have to sit on the floor, I haven’t invested in any patio furniture yet” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s okay, although I thought as the middle aged white man you are you would have bought many garden chairs by now” George snickered as he set himself down on the floor. Dream lowered himself down next to George, grabbing hungrily at the paper bag and peering inside, taking the food out and passing george’s food to him, and taking out his own. They sat and ate, making small humorous remarks to each other whilst they enjoyed good food with good company. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can I try some of yours?” Dream asked, turning to look into george’s box of half eaten chicken. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sure greedy-guts” George picked up a chicken strip, holding it to his mouth first, sticking his tongue out and pretending to lick it before breaking into a fit of laughter when Dream made a noise of disgust. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re such an idiot” Dream choked out. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re favourite idiot” George moved the chicken to Dream’s mouth, and Dream noticed George gaze through hooded eyes at his mouth as he took a large bite out of it. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“My favourite idiot” Dream agreed with his mouth full. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">George’s faced moulded into a satisfied expression, smiling back at dream for a few seconds, which Dream wished would be held for longer so he could study george’s face for longer, taking in his youthful beauty, the kind that made his heart burn as bright as the light he saw in George’s eyes. The feeling reminded him of when he would stare for way too long at images that George would send him over snapchat, pictures of him laying in bed, that dream would secretly blush over and analyse each centimetre of pixilated skin on his screen. Instead he was left staring at the side of george’s head as he continued eating, wondering if the man next to him had ever done the same. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boxes of food were soon left empty, strewn aside the two boys, who were now laying down, stomach’s full and energy high, as a result of both the intake of food and the long nap they took together earlier. They were staring up at the sky, arms reaching out and pointing to each individual star as if they could touch them, tracing images in the sky. They were close, of course, and Dream hadn’t noticed this until he felt George’s shoulder against his. The electricity was back. Screaming yellow into the humidity of the black night. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“See those stars over there, the one’s that are really close together” George’s finger prodded up into the sky, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah?” Dream’s lungs tightened, hoping George would make some kind of link between the stars and the two friends laying on the patio. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The one on the left is me,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hope struck Dream harshly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And the one right next to it is your mum” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They burst out laughing, only a hint of disappointment tainting Dream’s elation. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re stupid” He watched George trace a heart around the two stars, over and over again until Dream grabbed his hand and tore it down from the playful canvas above them. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Their hands reached the cool floor, but they didn’t move them away from eachother. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dream’s hand was left gingerly balanced on top of George’s.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A loud sigh left George’s mouth, and he flipped his hand over, so they sat palm to palm.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dream felt the static on his skin like a million needles pushing into each pore, shooting a mean poison into his veins, stopping his heart for the third time today. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Childish giggles penetrated the silence, Dream opting to budge George’s shoulder with his, which was met with a repeated, teasing budge from the older boy. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of a sudden, George slotted his fingers slowly into the gaps in Dream’s flat palm, and Dream wrapped his own thicker fingers around the back of george’s hand, feeling the five soft bones of his knuckles under his rough fingertips. His heart had stopped multiple times today already, but Dream had managed to evade death somehow. He was invincible with George.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He squeezed George’s hand tightly, in a playful way that only he knew meant that he never wanted to let George go. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At that moment, all the stars fell from the sky and pierced him with bright rays of white and yellow, blinding him. Contrasting feelings of trust and scepticism, green and red, infecting his head, making it spin in infinite circles as he tried to balance himself, he felt like the only thing keeping him down on earth was the intertwined hands, which were wrapped in silver and gold chains, tying them together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2"> Had their stars finally collided? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Just like the night at the airport, the stars above them shifted in the sky, falling through the atmosphere. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shooting stars George!” Dream’s smile widened, bearing all teeth, an excited squeal almost leaving his open mouth, but luckily held back by gatekeeping lips that shut his mouth just in time. “Make a wish, quick” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dream turned to see George shut his eyes tight. So adorable. He thought. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What did you wish for?” he said quietly, realising that his mouth was closer to George’s ear than he thought. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I can’t tell you, or else it won’t come true” George said as he opened his eyes and turned to face Dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They were close. <em>Very</em> close. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dream had to fight harder than he’d ever fought before. This was war. War between temptation and self control. George’s breath stroked Dream’s lips irresistibly. He didn’t notice that he was squeezing George’s hand way too tightly as a desperate attempt to hold back. He watched George’s eyes flick down to his lips and back up to stare into his eyes again. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>Holy fuck</em>. This is the hardest he’s ever had to try. He felt like he was going to explode. Searing heat coursing through his body, blood rushing loudly in his head, and setting out into the direction that Dream didn’t want it to go. He couldn’t stop the lightheaded feeling of all blood rushing south as he watched George glare intensely into his eyes, cheeks burning bright in the moonlight they laid in, it felt like a challenge. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">George’s glazed expression returned to normal as he opened his mouth to speak, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Clay can we go inside, i’m kind of cold” he moved his free hand up to rub his arms, not moving the one enclosed in Dream’s. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, yeah me too, let’s go” It was just enough to snap Dream out of his trance. He removed his hand from George’s first, glad that he could be the one to break off the contact, to avoid the inevitable dismay of George was to break it off first. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They stood up, Dream quickly remembering his ‘issue’ when he almost fell flat on his face due to the lack of blood in his head when he stood up straight. George stood innocently and waited for Dream to catch up, indicating that he probably didn’t share the problem that Dream had, serving as a reminder to continue to hold back the words Dream desperately wanted to say, just in case. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanna scream rn this is one of my favourite chapters omg<br/>just wait... it’s gonna get even better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heated Liars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it’s getting hot in Florida, specifically in dream’s house, all they need to do is tell the truth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em><strong>“Push until it pops, tryna clear my thoughts</strong></em>” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was the morning after the torturous, tension filled evening, Dream lay in bed, sheets sticking uncomfortably to his skin,</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was a hot day. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">he noticed burning sun beaming through his white curtains that hung just beside his bed. He threw the sheets of of his chest and stomach, sweat still clinging uncomfortably to him. Staring up at the high ceiling, he thought about the previous night.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After they had walked back into the house,they decided to play uno to use up the hours that sleep could not fill, due to the long nap that left them wide awake deep into the night. George won almost every game, Dream teasingly insisting that it was George’s ‘pretty privilege’ that swayed the games in his favour. These remarks were met with rolled eyes and sharp laughter by the other boy, who instead believed that it was down to skill, and that Dream was just bad at the game. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">All night Dream felt that he was playing games with the devil, rolling imaginary dice in his head, gambling with his feelings, pushing them closer to the edge of being revealed, but not betting too much, not wanting to tap out too soon. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The night ended with a frustrated Dream throwing his cards around the room and at George, giving George a small shove to the chest when he teased Dream with the words “You’re mad because you’re bad” over and over again, body aching with laughter as he hit the floor, clutching his stomach, “I’m the best, I’m the best” he shouted out through patterns of heavenly chuckles. Dream stood up and kicked George softly in the ribs, to which George lifted his slender finger and thumb to his forehead in an L shape. Dream glared at the boy underneath him, wishing he could kiss, or slap that smug expression off of George’s sugary sweet face. Instead he grabbed at George’s wrist, dragging him up off of the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re annoying. I’m going to bed” he said with a slight smile breaking his bitter performance he put on for dramatic effect. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay you big <em>baby</em>” Dream held on to the way the word baby rolled off of george’s tongue perfectly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Like always, they pulled eachother into a warm embrace as a way of saying goodnight. Last nights hug was different. George’s head buried deeper into Dream’s chest than usual, feeling like he was reaching in to say farewell to Dream’s heart that thudded in flawless synchrony with George’s. They held their position for a while, rocking their bodies from side to side in a dance-like fashion. When they broke away, they were both smiling tiredly. George let out a happy sigh and walked off into his bedroom for the night. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That’s where their night ended, but in Dream’s mind it would live on forever, replaying each minute as he fell asleep that night. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream stood up from his bed, stretching around the rays of light that painted his skin on his back yellow, and he walked over to the bathroom where he showered, peeling away the sticky sweat from the night, ready to start a new day with his friend. Well, his <em>crush</em>. He had never thought of George as a crush before, but as he showered he realised that it was what it was, a silly crush that a teenager would have. It was more complex of course, It was a grown-up kind of longing, Heart-wrenching and painful, but also angelic and romantic, with a hint of dark red, heated passion that Dream found hard to control. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s2">“Better keep the AC on for me, not enough”</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The heat was almost unbearable, so when Dream was out of the shower, he walked into the hallway, fiddling with the air conditioning controls to try and ease the blistering humidity of his house. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mornin’” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream spun around, carefully, he was still in just a towel, his impatient self couldn’t bear to get ready before sorting out the temperature of the house. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George was stood in the doorway of his bedroom, his chest, like Dream’s was vacant of a shirt. Dream could’ve choked. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s <em>way</em> too hot” George said.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream’s eyes were already back on the thermostat, not wanting to spend too much time lingering over the other man’s figure, he knew it would cause him too many problems to deal with right now. This didn’t stop a heat building below his skin on his face. Ugh. If the atmosphere wasn’t already scorching enough, this intrusion of bare skin certainly made it hotter. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know, that’s why i’m trying to sort the AC out” Dream spat out, slightly angsty at the unbearable heat of the moment. George visibly flinched at this new side of Dream, and guilt prodded at Dream’s heart. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry” Dream apologised. “i’m just really fucking hot”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Tell me about it” Dream swore he heard George mutter under his breath, not helping the situation. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“There.” Dream had finally turned the AC on, a cool breeze soothing the burn in his skin. He turned to look at George, trying desperately to not check him out like he so wanted to do. George smiled, and before Dream could say anything else, he was pulled into a tight hug by the older boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George’s dry skin was dampened by Dream’s, cooling him down slightly. If Dream had the choice, he would’ve changed into actual clothes before giving George his morning hug, to avoid the uneasy feeling that Dream felt as his head gave in to his demanding groin, crying out for more as George’s bare skin was felt underneath Dream’s large hands. He wanted to press harder into George, leaving blue bruises on currently unmarked skin that moulded itself into Dream’s own. He needed to rip him apart, feast on him, ruin him. George let go of Dream, and he made the most of this opportunity. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m gonna go get changed, will you make me some breakfast? Nothing hot.” He spluttered out, way too fast. Luckily George understood and replied, </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Of course” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The unbearable need was back, listening to George obey him. Dream wanted to slap himself in the face.<em> Snap out of it Clay. Now</em>. Dream ran anxiously back into his room, almost collapsing down onto his bed as he gathered his eager thoughts. Slapping his hand on his forehead, he stared at his dishevelled self in the mirror.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He stared into his own familiar green eyes, scolding himself for not being able to control his thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>God dammit</em>” he said out loud, running his fingers through his hair and pulling at his scalp, closing his eyes tightly. His thoughts didn’t stop. Blistering, agonising heat causing his rational brain to stop working. He thought about George’s skin on his and the way he spoke his name as he surrendered to him in small ways. He imagined the way George’s body would feel against his, if he could hold him in a different, more intense way. He remembered the way George’s thin fingers wrapped around his hand last night, mentally comparing their sizes, imagining how easy it would be to hold him down, take all control away from the unfairly beautiful brunette. Dream pictures George’s eyes, staring up at him innocently, he pictures his lips, swollen and blood red. He thinks about the stiffness in his lower half, and imagines how it would feel between George’s smooth hands, or his velvet mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream snapped his eyes open, staring at his face in the mirror again. Weak. He thought. He promised himself that he wouldn’t think like this. It was wrong, butIt felt insufferably delicious and so right. He had no plans to take care of his problem that had formed under his towel in the midst of his sinful thoughts. He did what he knew would work, thinking about the most unattractive things he could to get rid of it. After a while, he felt safe again. Throwing on an old, loose fitting t-shirt and shorts, he ventured out of the safe walls of his room, into the rest of the house. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">On the kitchen counter, was a bowl of cereal that George had prepared for Dream, but no George. Dream shrugged it off and picked up the spoon, taking in a large mouthful of sickly sugar and cold milk. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Shortly after Dream had finished the bowl, George appeared in the doorway, a crimson colour painting his face, sparking curiosity in Dream. “Hey, you okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, Just hot” George looked down at the floor, fiddling with the hem of his shirt that Dream was glad he was wearing. His hair was tousled and pushed further up his forehead than usual, and his eyes looked slightly glazed over, not so subtle signals that Dream knew well to be something dangerous. “Did you like your cereal?” George finally looked back up to Dream, who stared at the boy curiously, trying to piece together bits of information in his head. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It was great, thank you” The spaces between speech were silent and the atmosphere was thick. “I wanted to eat with you, where did you go?” Dream interrogated George, needing to know if his theory was correct. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, I was just-“ George grew more awkward as he sat with Dream on the chair beside him. “sorting out a few clothes and things that I hadn’t unpacked yet” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>Liar.</em> Dream thought. He knew what George had really been doing, and it ignited the same fire that he had tried to put out when he was staring in the mirror 15 minutes ago. “Oh okay” Dream said with a sinful smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What?” George had obviously noticed Dream’s expression. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Nothing, don’t worry about it” Dream’s smile not falling as he shook his head, suppressing a chuckle. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“O-okay” George muttered cautiously, worried that he had revealed the very thing he’d been trying to hide from Dream, (which he had) </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They chatted normally for a while, the atmosphere still thick with secrets and lies. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So are you enjoying your time in America George?” Dream asked, as he picked up his phone and opened twitter, mindlessly scrolling and not really paying attention to anything he saw. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s great Clay, it’s nice to spend time with you in real life” Dream melted, feeling exactly the same as George did. “Although i’m not used to the temperature yet” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I can see that” Dream joked, looking George up and down, lifting his hand and flicking george’s warm face, making George flinch back, </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ow! Rude.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Rude but true George” Dream had another idea to try and make George confess, or at least get flustered, which would count as a confession in Dream’s opinion. “I mean you overheated just by putting your clothes away, even with the AC on” George scoffed, half laughing and half embarrassed. Dream needed more. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Unless-“ </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Unless what Clay?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Unless that’s not what you were doing at all, and you’re lying to me.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George was deadly silent, Glaring intensely into the table. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Look at me George” Dream’s voice was low and gravelly, soft and demanding as he lifted a hand to cup George’s chin, turning his head so he could stare into the shorter man’s brown eyes. George’s private activities being revealed gave Dream all the information and confidence he needed. It was safe to do this. George wanted it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You lied to me, didn’t you George” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George’s pupils were blown out, covering almost the entire deep brown part of his pupil. His eyes were wide and innocent, the image from Dream’s fantasies displayed right in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Hm?</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">This was no longer flirting, Dream felt powerful, george’s deafening silence speaking 1,000 words. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>“Clay” </em>George breathed out, in the most infectiously delicate way, fluttering his eyes between Dream’s eyes and lips, pleading into dream’s forearm. Dream had to stop himself from picking the man up from below him and carrying him over to his bedroom, throwing him on the bed and destroying him with no mercy. He needed george’s confession. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Tell me the truth, baby” the tender words rolled off of Dream’s tongue like sticky syrup, pouring down onto George’s lips, making Dream want to take them into his own, tasting each treacle word again. “You’re a<em> filthy liar</em> aren’t you”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHHHH SMUT CHAPTER NEXT BITCHESSSSS<br/>if that’s not your thing, don’t worry about it, i’m going to make it so you can skip the chapter and carry on the story without missing anything big :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wish Fulfilment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SMUT CHAPTER!!!<br/>if this isn’t your thing, don’t worry, i’m gonna make the next chapter so you can carry on reading without missing anything important :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s2">“Windows start to fog, clothing coming off” </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream absorbed the confession that George whispered to him, inhaling the breath from George’s lungs into his own. Moving his gaze from George’s eyes to his lips, he leaned in closer, both boys brushing against each other tentatively. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Promise me one thing George” He whispered, lips glossing over George’s, and making eye contact with him again, watching his eyebrows knit together, silently begging for more. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Anything” He lustfully said. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Never lie to me again” Dream closed the gap between them, slotting his lips perfectly in between George’s. They kissed, passion flowing throughout both of their bodies, shooting hot arrows of blood down southwards, Dream felt himself grow impossibly harder as he stood up from his chair, not breaking the kiss, and pulled George up by his arms, the older boy stood on his tiptoes trying his hardest to devour Dream’s lips as much as he could. George let out a small whine as Dream put more force into their kiss, which made Dream’s whole body shiver as he opened his mouth into the kiss letting out a hot sigh onto George’s tongue. He pulled on George’s lip with his teeth, breaking off the kiss with the lip still rolling between the blunt grip of his teeth, pulling back until George’s lip snapped back into place, red and swollen. Dream studied George’s expression. They were looking deep into each others eyes, which were dark and murky with arousal. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Just looking at George filled Dream with an animalistic fever. He grabbed at George’s thighs roughly, and George jumped into his grasp. Dream lifted George up so that he was carrying him, and connected their lips again. Walking clumsily in the direction of Dream’s bedroom, Dream couldn’t resist stopping in the hallway, slamming George’s back into the wall as he greedily entered his tongue into George’s mouth, a high whine escaping George’s throat yet again, making Dream grind into George, their growing bulges finally pressing into each other eliciting moans from both boys, Dream continued relentlessly rolling into the smaller boy, getting unapologetically lost in the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“C-Mm- Clay” George breathed out, causing Dream to detach their lips, smooth and wet from their hungry tongues. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Do you want this George?” Dream asked, making sure that he wasn’t moving too fast. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“God Clay- <em>yes</em>- more than anything” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream felt a wave of relief and desire wash over him, Moving George’s small body away from the wall and moving to the original destination of the bedroom, George moving onto Dream’s inviting neck, planting open mouthed kisses on the skin, not enough to leave marks, but enough to raise goosebumps all over his body. George’s back hit hardly on the soft bed, as Dream stood over him, practically ripping his shirt off as George watched, speechless, as if all the words had been kissed out of him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream tossed his shirt onto the floor, moving over to kneel on the bed over George, straddling him confidently. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sit up and lift your arms over your head.” Dream demanded, dominance and control taking over his mind, and from the way George complied instantly, he knew that George enjoyed this side of him. He pulled George’s shirt over his head, and pulled him in for another heated kiss. Dream felt George’s hands roaming around his neck and back, touching and grabbing at every bit of skin, fingernails digging into him enticingly at every nibble Dream would take of George’s lower lip. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream reached up to the back of George’s neck at the base of his scalp, and grabbed a fistful of hair that he tugged harshly, making George moan submissively at the slight pain. As a result of this, George’s head tilted back, revealing his neck to Dream’s impatient mouth. Dream immediately latched onto George’s neck, first kissing him comfortingly, and then biting and sucking into George’s pale skin, leaving angry red marks. He didn’t want to waste any time, so moved his position so he had a knee slotted between George’s thighs, resting sinfully on the man’s still clothed cock, begging for friction. Dream licked up George’s neck, mouth now hovering by his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Is this what you thought about George?” Dream moved his knee up, a tortured moan escaping the brunette’s lips as he scratched into Dream’s back. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hmm? Is this what you imagined when you jerked off earlier?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream had finally said what they both knew had happened. George must’ve gotten riled up by the image of Dream post shower, towel wrapped around his wet body. He must’ve tried to fight off the feelings just as Dream did, but failed and relieved himself, thinking of Dream the whole time. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Answer me George</em>” Dream growled into George’s ear. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Y- Yes” This was all George could mutter as he felt Dream’s knee press into him harder. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I thought about it too you know, Jerking off and thinking about fucking you” Dream smiled into George’s neck as he felt George’s dick twitch underneath his shorts against Dream’s unforgiving knee, a whine escaping his puffy lips. “But I didn’t George, because i’m not a <em>slut</em> like you” Dream wondered if he went too far with that last sentence, but knew it was more than okay when George grinded himself down on Dream, wanting more of the boy on top of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve been thinking about ruining you all damn week George, but I’ve managed to control myself. But you? You’re a desperate whore” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream watched as George grew more impatient, reaching his hand down to his aching dick, but before he could reach it, his wrist was gripped by Dream’s large hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No baby, you’ve already got yourself off today remember? It’s my turn to make you cum” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George whined into Dream’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Please Clay-“ were the only words that George had said for the last 10 minutes, completely in the palm of Dream’s hands. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Please what George? What do you need?” Dream had no idea how he managed to keep this dominant tone of voice through George moaning andwhimpering his name beautifully, it sounded so much better than he could’ve imagined it to be. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Clay- F-Fuck me please- <em>Jesus</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That was all Dream needed to hear before the soft aching in his groin told him to go further. Moving off of George, he removed his shorts to relieve some of the pressure. George’s eyes were fixed on Dream’s crotch, and he looked quickly up at Dream’s face for permission. Dream nodded with a smirk, Dick throbbing as he watched George leap forward eagerly, grabbing and rubbing at the outline in Dream’s boxers. George muffled a small groan into his lip that he held underneath his front teeth, peering up at Dream, who had his head thrown back, head spinning in circles when George moved closer to mouth at the hardness, licking over the fabric. Dream groaned and pulled at that same place in George’s hair as before, George’s mouth hanging open and eyes glassy as his face was turned up into dream’s stare. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“My god, you’re so beautiful George” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mmhmm” George agreed, making dream release a low chuckle from the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Take your shorts off baby” Dream suggested, George quickly following through, glad at the release of pressure. Both boys were now in their boxers, glancing over each other’s bodies, lust and love filling them both. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What are you planning on doing down there George” Dream teased, hand knitting itself into George’s hair. The air was fire, thick with desire. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’ll see” George replied, fingers dippinglightly into the waistband of Dream’s boxers. Dream groaned at the ideas that filled his head. He needed this now. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Show me what you mean baby” He growled lowly, voice gravelly with passion. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George accelerated at the green light, pulling Dream’s boxers down to reveal his erection, springing free and hitting the bottom of his stomach, George exhaled harshly, eyes widening as he took in the size and width of Dream’s length. “Oh my <em>god</em> Clay” he sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream chuckled, “Surprised?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, well not really, I imagined it was big but-“ George couldn’t finish his sentence as he was made dumb by awe, biting his lip again as he imagined just how good it would feel. He stuck his tongue out, licking a stipe up the underside of Dream’s dick, making dream groan and tug at George’s hair. He placed the tip into his mouth, savouring the way Dream moaned out, his head light with ecstasy as he watched the boy of his dreams look so perfect with his dick in his mouth. George took more into his mouth expertly, gagging slightly when the tip of Dream’s dick touched the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>God baby</em> you’re gonna kill me” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George saw this as a challenge, wanting to make Dream moan his name as much as possible. Dream had never felt pleasure like this before, George flicking his tongue perfectly over the tip, he could’ve cum right there, fisting at george’s hair as he inhaled sharply through his teeth, suppressing the urge to fuck George’s mouth relentlessly, forcing salty tears out of pleading eyes, making him unable to speak properly for days. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Every other breath that Dream exhaled was a moan, feeling relentless pleasure as George sucked and licked at him, staring up at dream through dark eyelashes. It was a picture that Dream wished he could keep forever. He felt his climax approaching fast, he quickly pulled George off of his cock by his hair, making George whine from the loss of the weight in his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry baby, I don’t wanna finish just yet. There’s so much more I want to do to you” Dream sunk to his knees, lining his mouth up with George’a and kissing him passionately. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh yeah?” George mumbled into the kiss, pulling off of Dream. “Like what? he asked curiously. Fire flickered in Dream’s eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Like this.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He pushed George’s chest down, the brown haired man falling flat on his back again. “Lift your hips up.” George did so, feeling cool air hit his own erection as Dream finally removed his boxers, and gasped at the delicious release of tension. Dream’s head was just above his dick, and he planted four sweet kisses on the side of George, planting one last open mouthed kiss on the tip, making George moan out Dream’s name, with a slight hint of begging present in his voice. Dream kissed up the rest of his body, sucking more small red marks into his stomach and chest. He kissed george’s lips again, tongue licking around his teeth and kissing lightly at George’s already fucked-out lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I want to prep you baby, is that okay?” Dream made sure to get consent for his actions before pursuing them, he wanted George to feel as safe and as comfortable as possible. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, please Clay” Dream loved it when George pleaded with him like this, completely under his control. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I love it when you talk like that George. Begging for me like a whore.” Dream’s words coarser through every vein in George’s body, turning him to ashes. Dream tapped two fingers on George’s lips. “Open up.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George opened his mouth, tongue dancing over Dream’s fingertips making Dream go crazy as he remembered what that tongue felt like, swirling bitter circles on his dick. He pushed his two fingers into George’s mouth. “Suck.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George eagerly sucked at Dream’s fingers, coating them with as much saliva as possible, and enjoyed watching as Dream melted in arousal, electricity shooting down into his cock as Dream moaned above him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So pretty George. So so pretty for me” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He removed his fingers from George’s mouth and placed one at his entrance, dancing around in circles for a while, George trying to push his ass down to take Dream’s finger into him, failing as Dream pulled his finger away. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So impatient George” Dream tutted as he placed his thumb on George’s lips, George meeting it with a small kiss, keeping perfect eye contact and letting his bottom lip be dragged down by Dream’s rough skin on the tip of his thumb. Dream unexpected forced his fingers back into George’s mouth, George groaning at the sudden intrusion. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You wasted it the first time slut, make them wet again for me, we don’t want you to get hurt now do we?” George shook his head and coated Dream’s fingers with saliva yet again. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After Dream was satisfied his fingers were wet enough, he pressed the first finger up into George, who moved a hand to his mouth, whining into his palm. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“C-Clay” he groaned </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What baby?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You can put two fingers in. I-“ He felt embarrassment set his cheeks alight. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I fingered myself earlier, when- you know“ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream’s eyes widened and he chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You little slut” Dream pushed another finger into George, leaning down to kiss him on his neck and whisper into his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I bet you were thinking about me stretching you open, fucking you into your mattress.” He pumped his fingers faster, watching as George lost control below him. “Huh Georgie? Imagined me pounding into you? <em>Dirty whore</em>” He curled his fingers and watched as George arched his back in pleasure, showing Dream that he had hit George’s prostate. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Uh- please- FUCK Clay” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Bet you tried your hardest to fill yourself up as good as I can. Fuck yourself as hard as I could.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes- Mmm” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wait till you feel me inside you George. Your tiny hands are nothing compared to my dick” George’s mind was completely blank at Dream’s words, needing it so bad. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Beg for it.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George made no noise, caught up on fucking himself on Dream’s fingers, so Dream lowered his head back down to George’s ear. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I said-“ Dream removed his fingers all at once, “<em>Beg for it</em>. <em>Slut</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George groaned loudly, missing the thick fingers inside of him. He gave in to Dream’s request, his dick ignoring any kind of self respect and dignity that he had left. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Please Clay, p- please fuck me. Want it so bad- want you- <em>fuck</em>- please” George held his breath as Dream flipped him over and pushed his chest down onto the mattress so his back arched delectably, bringing his knees up and spreading them wide. Dream brought his hand down onto George’s ass. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good boy George, such a good little slut for me.” The words made George shiver, precum dripping out of the head of his aching cock, onto the sheets below him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream spat down onto his cock, and moved his hand around to lube himself up, and he lined his dick up, his tip barely touching George’s needy hole, but it was enough to make George shiver and whine. Dream held his breath, knowing that he would have to try his hardest not to cum as soon as he pushed his tip into George. His head was spinning dizzy circles throughout this whole time, it was a mystery how he had kept himself together. George however, had let it get to him, he was a wreck, obeying Dream’s every command, practically drooling at everyword that spilled like hot lava out of Dream’s mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream pushed in slowly, making George cry out in pleasure-laced pain. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ah! Fuck Clay- So... <em>fuck- big</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream was fully intoxicated by George’s noises, his dominant character melted away slightly, not wanting to hurt George, as he pushed more of himself into George’s warmth. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good boy George, so so good for me. <em>fuck</em>” He felt so good, the tight heat that smothered his dick made it’s way to the pit of his stomach, forcing him to go painfully slower, as he finally fit fully into George. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“There you go baby, you feel how big I am inside of you?” Dream’s words were laced with pleasure as he stayed still, letting him and George get used to this new sensation. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Holy fuck Clay- Please move” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream did as he was told (for once) and moved slowly in and out of George. It was agonising. He felt like George would break at any second, his fingers danced over porcelain hips and he bent over to place a kiss into the back of George’s neck, continuing his slow thrusts. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You feel so fucking good on my dick baby” He managed to speak through shaky groans. His heart was beating at the speed of light, he’d never felt like this before. No girl had ever felt this good, it was beyond holy. He fucked into George carefully, and basked in the light of George’s moans and gasps. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Clay- Shit- Fuck me Clay” Dream furrowed his brows in confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I am fucking you George” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No Clay- <em>f</em><em>uck</em> me” Dream finally caught on to what George was saying, and without a second thought, he pulled out completely, flipping George over so he was laying on his back again, and lifted George’s legs over his shoulders. He lined up again, spitting down onto his dick, and slammed into George brutally. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“AH- FUCK” George screamed at the top of his lungs, pushing Dream to fuck into him again, the sound of skin slapping together filling the room amongst divine moans, and he bent down to growl into George’s ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Take it, slut. You wanted me to <em>fuck</em> you didn’t you? Well here you go.” He pulled out almost fully, and slammed his hips back into George, this time, continuing the motion relentlessly, hearing the bed creak under the weight of the two boys. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">George could only scream at this point, eyes rolling back into his head and biting his lip to the point of it bleeding sweet blood, which dream tasted as he kissed George roughly, not stopping his cruel pace as he gave George exactly what he wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck baby. So fucking slutty for me.” Dream could hardly believe what was happening right now, he expected to wake up in his bed, sweating and hard, just as he did most mornings after sleepy fantasies. He knew he wasn’t Dreaming when he felt George’s fingernails dig into the skin of his back, probably drawing blood, and he heard George groan deafeningly into his ear. He reached his hand over to George’s throat, squeezing at the sides, making George go crazy. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I want to hear my name come out of that whore mouth of yours.” He thrusted particularly hard into George, at an angle that made the older boy arch his back andopen his mouth into a wide ‘o’ shape </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“CLAY” George wailed, “c<em>layclayclayclay</em> FUCK” the last word was drawn out and melodic, causing Dream to feel the familiar knot in his stomach as his hips stuttered. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m close- oh fuck i’m close” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Me- shit- me too” Dream wrapped a strong hand around George’s length, pumping quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shit- Clay- Can you-“ George’s sentence was cut off by another moan. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What George?” Dream stopped pumping George’s dick in order to hear what he was saying, making George buck up into the air desperately. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Cum- cum on my face- <em>make me pretty Clay</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream almost passed out at the idea of George being covered by him. God that was hot. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Fucking slut</em>.” Dream chuckled, “Of course baby, not a problem” He pumped George again, hitting his prostate with every thrust. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck I’m gonna AH DRE-CLAY” George’s mind went blank as he almost called Dream by the wrong name, and he released white ribbons onto his stomach and chest. Dream thrust into him a couple more times, chasing his own orgasm, which didn’t take long as he watched George shiver and shake as he climaxed, his fucked out expression being the hottest thing Dream had ever seen. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He pulled out quickly, and positioned himself over George’s face, just as he’d asked him to. George’s eyes were open, and he opened his mouth, putting his tongue out invitingly. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh shit G- <em>Fuck</em>” It was Dream’s turn to be helpless, and he stroked he cock harshly, crying out the brunettes name as he came on his face and tongue, watching George’s satisfied expression as Dream came harder than ever, all over his needy “friend”.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dream collapsed onto George, staring at his beautiful, painted face. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You look perfect” He said, still coming down from his high. George swallowed what was in his mouth, and collected some of the sticky substance off from his cheek onto his fingertip and placed it into his mouth, he sucked it off and took his finger out of his mouth with a smirk. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you Clay” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That was the best thing i’ve ever done” Dream said with a chuckle, catching his breath and kissing George again, wrinkling his face at the taste of his own cum present on George’s lips. His head hit the pillow hard, and he sighed. Both boys lay there for a moment, in complete bliss and satisfaction. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wow.” George laughed, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wow indeed.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>